Eyries, Temples, Summons and Livestock
Back to Races ---- Allies Information pages Allied Buildings Overview *Celestial Temple *Elemental Temple *Infernal Temple *Snake/Dragon Temple *Eyrie *Nest *Brood *Walls *Ramparts *Wall of Thorns *Wall of Ice *Circle of Power *Black Portal *Clay Guardian *Stone Guardian *Iron Guardian Allied Armies Overview *Air Elemental *Earth Elemental *Fire Elemental *Water Elemental *Lightning Hawk *Bat *Eagle *Phoenix *Dragonfly *Firebat *Wasp *Griffon *Pegasus *Harpy *Wyvern *Pterodactyl *Frost Dragon *Storm Dragon *Fire Dragon *Swamp Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Dragonliche *Eye of Oros *Guardian Skull - Servant of Gorgon Harmless Animals Overview *Sheep *Turtle *Seal *Penguin *Camel *Cow *Goose Strategies ''Fliers 'Basic Fliers' These creatures are usually extremely weak and can be produced very fast. They can be used by many races to screen your archers or spellcasters from tower fire. Usually basic fliers have to be in great numbers to prove any problem at all. Eagles and Firebats are an exception to this, they are far stronger than most other basic fliers due to toughness and fire damage respectively. Lightning Hawks are also powerful for a tier 1 flying unit, but can only attack ground units. Against the AI, producing a flock of tier 1 fliers may be a good idea to draw attention from an early dragon. Some of them will resist the Terror effect, and this can save a tower or a more valuable defending unit. 'Advanced Fliers' Use to support armies or even surprise attack enemies. These are much tougher and stronger than basic fliers. Harpies and Pterodactyls have weaknesses though - the former can only attack ground units, whilst the latter can only attack air units. Care should be taken of flock of enemy basic fliers who deal double damage against large units, as all but one of the advanced fliers are large. 'Dragons' The most dangerous of creatures in the game aside from Titans. They cost an absolute fortune (1000+ of each), usually in crystal and gold, but they are flying powerhouses, easily capable of razing bases and burning armies. They all use splash attacks with different damage types and effect depending upon the type of dragon. In the late game, players must prepare to see Dragons with archers, ranged spellcasters, advanced flying units and units that are able to hit air units. Towers can also help to repel dragons, especially heavily upgraded ones. ''Elementals ''Portals, Guardians and Eyes of Oros'' Summon portals to increase the power of your hero's summoning spells. Non-hero summoner units don't benefit from these portals, and at the moment, only Summoning magic and Necromancy have portals. Other spell trees cannot use these portals to upgrade their spells. They can only be used by their relative spell sphere. Guardians act like towers. They are usually weaker than towers and only last a certain amount of time (depending upon the level of the spell) but they are summoned instantly, useful for quick defence. Eyes of Oros can only be used for one thing: scouting. It is usually a good idea to put these on 'Scout' mode in the attributes menu. Otherwise, they can be used for maintaining a line of sight in an important area, liable to attack. ''Livestocks and their Purpose'' Animals exist to be abused. Trolls can pick up sheep to inflict double damage, Catapults can do the same but for Cows. Succubi can harvest all animals for their Souls, allowing Daemons with mana reserves to devour them for mana. Minotaurs (including their Hero) can eat all types of animals to cure them of illnesses and restore 20 lost HP. Assassins' assassination blows also work on animals, allowing them to receive the bonus gold for a successful assassination attempt. The crystalise and petrify abilities (from both units and buildings) also work on animals to gain some free resources. Spider Queens can be used to attack and Kill Livestock which leads to eggs been laid and in the end lead to free spiders. And finally, the Illusion spell "Mutate" changes enemy units into harmless animals - effectively defeating them outright but leaving therm vulnerable to be abused by the above. Counters *Units that can hit flying units counter flying units. *Prey on the weaknesses of the elementals and attempt to maintain control of their Elemental Temple. *Maintain aggressive action against temples. Capture them or destroy them depending upon their position on the map and how likely the enemy is to take an interest in it. *Kill livestock if you're fighting against Minotaurs. *Kill sheep if you're fighting against Orcs. *Kill cows and camels if you're fighting against Catapult using enemies. *Don't kill the respective livestock if you are the race gaining a benefit from them. *As soon as you are up against an enemy which owns a level 5 keep and a level 3 Eyrie (Nest, Brood etc), you know that they have intent on producing Dragons. These buildings are amongst the first that should be destroyed when attacking that enemy. If they gain just one Dragon, it could turn the tide of the battle. *Use the Banish spell or get and item which gives a chance to cast that spell in order to quell summoned units. *Simply waiting for the summoned unit's time limit to run out will kill them. This means that you can use distractions and massive defensive walls to attempt to time out the summoned units. Category:Races